


Blue Eyes, Perfect Cheeks

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Angst, Attraction, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Questions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happened with Stiles and Jackson's son, Derek has a conversation with his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes, Perfect Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love ot of you let me know what you think... ot if you like it. Kudos are great too.
> 
> This was written for prompt #156 Pregnant [at fullmoon ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/373581.html) two weeks ago. I didn't plan on writing anything else so soon but the prompt was good for this chapter, so I decided to give it a try and, thanks to my beta, I could post it in time.
> 
> I have no idea when there will be another update.
> 
> Thanks so much to [LennaNightrunner](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LennaNightrunner/pseuds/LennaNightrunner) for her quick beta. She's just amazing and I'd never have posted it without her help.
> 
> Thanks to [Tryslora](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora) for the encouragement.

When Derek gets home he finds Kane frying steaks and making a salad in the kitchen.

"That smells really good, hon," Derek says, resting his hands on Kane's hips as he kisses his cheek. When Derek starts to move away, Kane turns around fast, grabs him by his sweater and pulls him back to him.

"Not so fast," Kane says as he slides his right arm around Derek's waist, anchoring him. He cradles the nape of Derek’s neck with his other hand until their lips make contact. What starts with their lips barely brushing soon escalates as Kane's tongue slides across Derek's lower lip and gets further inside. Kane feels the world around them stop for a minute as they lose themselves in the kiss.

"Did you miss me?" Derek asks once they stop to catch their breath, resting his forehead against Kane's.

"Ummm... not really." Kane shakes his head lightly. "Just thought I'd make out with the first guy that came through the door tonight."

Derek laughs briefly as he moves away towards the fridge. "I'm a lucky guy then." He opens it and grabs a beer.

"Of course you are." Kane turns off the stove and turns back. "You have _me_ , Babe." Kane smiles.

Derek snorts and smiles as well as he opens the beer and sits on a chair next to the kitchen table.

"You talked to Stiles today, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Derek takes a sip, "why do you ask?"

"No special reason, just wanna know how he's doing. He okay?"

"Well, not exactly, I wouldn't say that, no. But he will be... I think," Derek doesn't sound too convinced, which only makes Kane more curious.

"What do you mean?" Kane turns around, leaving the salad unfinished. "Did anything happen?" Kane crosses his arms.

"You could say that, yeah." Derek nods.

"It's something Stiles told you." Kane wonders if Stiles finally told him about what he remembered the other night.

"No. Nothing like that. It's..." Derek hesitates and licks his lips.

"Daniel is a wolf, that's all. He's a werewolf," Derek says matter-of-factly.

Derek does that sometimes. Never on purpose, obviously, and Kane is used to it by now, but he can't help it, he still finds it both amusing and shocking. Kane thinks that sometimes his husband forgets that he hasn’t been aware of that world all his life, that some things still shock him sometimes.

"What?" Kane frowns, obviously surprised.

"Exactly what I just said. He's a werewolf."

"Daniel is a wolf?" Kane raises his eyebrows.

"Yep." Derek takes another sip.

"But..." Kane closes his eyes for a second and shakes his head, confused. "I thought... Y'know, I thought he was human."

"I know. And you weren't the only one. I guess everybody _assumed_ he was human. Even Jackson, probably."

"How do you know? I mean... What happened?" Kane takes a seat in front of Derek, leans back, and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Stiles brought Daniel to see Jackson --"

"Really?" Kane interrupts him.

"Yeah, he thought he couldn't keep lying to him... Which I understand, he's got enough problems as it is. And so, I'm not sure what exactly happened in there but I guess that Daniel got really upset and emotional and when he grabbed Jackson's hand, his veins started to turn black. Then Stiles went and got me, I pulled Daniel away from Jackson and tried to calm him down and that was it. He hugged me and cried some more. Finally, he calmed down and then I talked to Stiles. They stayed until lunch time and they went back home."

"Oh, wow." Kane raises his eyebrows surprised.

"Yeah. Daniel was so sad... It was heartbreaking."

"So... Stiles didn't take it well, I imagine."

"No, of course not. He kind of freaked out at first. I guess he’d never considered the possibility. I mean, _this_ Stiles, obviously."

"Right. I'm sure he never thought about it. He's had other stuff to think about," Kane agrees.

"He said I had to be enjoying having another wolf in my pack. He kind of lost it there for a moment. It was like teenage Stiles with no filter was back again."

"Well, you _are_ happy, aren’t you? So he's right about that."

"Of course I am, but I already loved that kid. I didn't need him to be wolf. It doesn't really change anything. Stiles knows that... or he _used_ to know that."

"It doesn't?" Kane is not an expert on these matters. Maybe what he's asking is stupid, but he's never going to learn if he doesn't ask.

"Not really, no. But Stiles didn't see it that way. Plus, he was worried that Daniel could start to... Y'know... Do ‘wolfy’ things, as he called it." Derek smiles.

"But even if he freaked out..." Derek licks his lips. "He also acted like Daniel’s father. Like he cared about him. Like he worries about what happens to him. It was real concern right there. It took me by surprise, I guess."

"Really?" Kane raises his eyebrows. "Well, that's progress, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Derek nods, "great progress, I think. I don't know why it happened. Maybe Jackson almost dying has opened Stiles’s eyes somehow."

"Maybe Daniel is simply winning him over? That kid is special. Maybe now that he depends on Stiles, Stiles is realizing that he is his son and he needs him."

"Maybe. Could be. I feel like I don't know him anymore, so I can't really tell what's going through his mind these days."

"But you _do_ know him. I don't know how you can even say that." Kane shakes his head.

"Because this is not the same Stiles I used to know. It’s as simple as that."

"I can't believe you're saying that. And you know what? Jackson wouldn't believe it either."

"Sorry, but you haven’t known him as long as I have, and Jackson... he was really lost... He's been lost pretty much since Stiles came out of the coma and didn't remember anything." Derek takes another sip and leaves the bottle on the table before he continues.

"The night we met again when Jackson fainted he said that the Stiles that I used to know was _gone_... That this Stiles didn't know me anymore and he didn't trust me. He made that _very_ clear."

Kane snorts. "But of course he's gonna say that. What did you expect him to say? Of course he doesn't trust you, he doesn't _trust_ anybody except his father right now. But deep inside Stiles is the same person. The fact that he's forgotten stuff doesn't turn him into another person. I don't believe that."

"Well, _he_ absolutely believes that."

"He can say whatever he wants. And I think you haven't really tried to put yourself in his shoes, Derek. How would you feel if you woke up and you had forgotten half of your life? If you didn't remember what had happened to your family? What if you didn't remember who I was?" Kane sighs. "Personally, it would absolutely kill me if you didn't remember me. I just... I can't imagine my life without you and we don't even have kids, y'know..."

"It would kill me, too. You know that," Derek says sincerely, looking straight at Kane's eyes. "But still, I don't think we can compare ourselves to them. Our situation would be very different because I didn't know you when I was sixteen and we didn't dislike each other like Stiles and Jackson did. I think I'd absolutely believe that you were my husband when I saw your handsome face..." Derek smirks.

"And my hot body?" Kane tries not to laugh.

"And your hot body, of course." Derek grins. "I'd see you and I'd say: Of course, he's my husband, look at those green eyes, he's fucking perfect." Derek bites his slower lip and smiles.

"You're hilarious," Kane says, smiling. "And I feel bad, we shouldn't be joking about this."

"Don't tell me you wouldn't believe I was your husband?"

Kane snorts and licks his lips as he thinks how to reply to that. "I..." Kane hesitates. "I honestly don't know, I guess..." He shakes his head. "I guess I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't?" Derek asks, more curious than surprised.

"No. I don't think so." There is a silence after that and it's obvious that Derek is expecting him to continue.

"Not because you're a guy, I always knew I was gay, you know that. But I guess you weren't my type back then..."

"Oh yeah, I know who your type was. Blue eyes, perfect cheeks?" Derek smirks.

Kane just shakes his head and looks away from Derek.

"So if they had told you that Jackson was your husband you'd have believed it faster..." It's clearly more a statement than a question.

"I guess so... He is..." Kane tries to find the words. "He's the kind of guy I was always attracted to... But what do I know? Really, this is stupid... We're just talking about hypothetical scenarios. There's no way to know how we'd react in a situation like that."

"Do you ever think that if it weren't for Stiles, you could have married Jackson instead of me?"

"Not really, no. Those two... they _belong_ together. Besides, Jackson and I, we're too similar in many ways... I don't think we could ever have worked. Why do you ask? Do you think about it?"

"Yeah, sometimes I do. Like the night they had that car accident. I couldn't help but think that it could have been you in that seat. I realized that you could be dead. It scared me," Derek says with sincerity in his voice.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Kane frowns. He knows his husband too well. He knows that tone in his voice.

"It depends on what you think I'm saying."

"I'm not sure..." Because Kane doesn't like the idea of talking about something that was supposed to be forgotten by now.

"We agreed, Derek," Kane says firmly.

"I know," Derek admits.

"Then why?" _Why mention it again?_ Derek gets it.

"You're telling me you never think about it?"

"No, I don't. And we are not discussing it again, Derek. I understand you were scared and I'm sure what happened made you think about it again but I'm _not_ doing it. Never gonna happen."

"I know... Shit, I know." Derek sighs and shakes his head. "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking..."

"It's okay. I know it's your wolf talking... I can only imagine everything Jackson told you after the crash. I can't expect you to never think about it again."

"I admit it's been on my mind since then, but I wasn't going to say anything. I haven't really changed my mind about it. I don't want you to be a wolf. It's just... sometimes I can't help it, that's all."

"You see," Kane says, "it's like what you were saying before... about Stiles. I think sometimes you forget he's _not_ a werewolf, that he's human and he doesn't feel like part of the pack anymore. I'd say that's the real problem here. He doesn't feel that bond to you and to the pack and let's not forget, from what you told me, you weren't really friends when he was in high school. Jackson was your first beta but he wasn't your friend, either. So I mean, you need to rebuild your friendship before he can trust you again. That's how it works. You need to earn his trust, Babe."

"Have you two talked about me? You never told me what you talked about exactly."

"Yeah, of course we mentioned you a few times. He asked me how we met. I remember saying that you and Jackson are very much alike and that I knew what he meant to Jackson... That I could imagine what Jackson was going through. He also asked me when I found out about... y'know, _everything_."

"Then, the last time I saw him at the firm, I told him that Jackson was important to you... That he would never move because the pack and Stiles's family was here."

"And that's all?"

"Well..." Kane hesitates as he tries to remember, "No... he asked me about the bite as well. He wondered if I wanted it, I guess. I figured he had heard about what happened between him and Jackson and he was curious if we had the same problem. He thought that maybe things would be different now if you had given him the bite."

"Oh, shit." Derek shakes his head.

"That's why I didn't tell you... I told him to get that out of his head. That he could be dead, y'know..."

"And you think he got it?"

"Well, we changed the subject after that, but yeah, I thought he understood what I said. He seemed to get it." Kane nods.

"What did he tell you about the baby? Had they talked about it?"

"I only asked him the first time we met. He said they hadn't really talked about it. If you ask me, I got the feeling that he knew it was true but hadn't actually got used to the idea that it was happening. I think he wouldn't have left if he had."

"I'm not so sure of that now. He said he left because it wasn't working between them," Derek says.

"And I'm sure that's true." Kane nods. "I also know that Jackson would never use being pregnant to keep Stiles around even if it was killing him."

"Yeah, he's a stubborn son of a bitch," Derek takes another sip of the beer.

"I told him that maybe it wasn't the wisest idea to go running, and did he listen to me? Of course not. I told him to tell Stiles what was happening to him and again, he said he didn't want to. If he wasn't so stubborn he wouldn't be where he is right now. Now everybody thinks I did nothing to prevent what happened... But the thing is that I only asked him to come to the meeting if he wanted to, but I never told him to run with us. I should have forbidden it. That's the only thing he understands sometimes."

"Look, that's Jackson. That's how he is. Only Stiles can get him to listen when he gets like that... And it usually requires some kind of _blackmail_..." Kane smiles.

"Listen," Kane continues, "you've told me many times yourself... He's not the best at taking orders... What did you expect? He's stayed with Stiles at the hospital all this time and I'm sure he's missed the pack, he's missed running and, what do you call it? _Letting his wolf take over_? Did you think he was gonna let you go running without him? Not a chance."

Kane leans forward, rests his elbows on the table, and takes Derek's left hand, caressing it with his fingers. "You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened. I don't blame you and Jackson sure as hell wouldn't blame you, either."

Because even if Derek never talks about it, Kane knows his husband. He knows what he's been going through since Jackson fell unconscious. He's restless and doing worse than when Stiles was in the same situation, probably because in that case he didn't feel responsible like he does now and because he spends more times with his beta than he does with Stiles.

"Stop. Torturing. Yourself," Kane says, stressing every word.

Derek doesn't bother denying it; he stays silent, looking at their joined hands like they hold the answer to their problems.

"Why don't you go take a quick shower while I finish dinner? I'll call you when it's ready, okay?"

"Sure, that sounds good." Derek nods and looks at Kane again.

Kane smiles briefly, releases Derek's hand, and gets up to get back to preparing dinner as Derek gets up as well, throws the bottle into the garbage, and heads upstairs to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [on Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
